Snakebite!  A Different POV
by annsan
Summary: Thoughts of an important member of the station after Gage was bitten by the rattlesnake


AN: This story was written many, many years ago (somewhere around 2001-02 most likely). It was written for a challenge over on the now defunct Two Chickies website. Originally I had a friend publish it for me since at the time I primarily wrote slash for E! & figured my writing something Gen wouldn't go over very well.

I sit waiting patiently to transport the four men home after another job well done. They are busy cleaning up the site, loading me up with their equipment. Suddenly the speaker inside of me squawks to life. I sometimes wish that I knew what was being broadcast over the speakers that are in me. I see the tall dark man react. He is the boss, by the way. He has gone from calm to agitated in seconds. I wait wondering what has happened.

EEEEEEEEEEEE

I'm still waiting. The tall man, the one who drives me and keeps me really clean and shiny, is climbing up on back of me. So is the one with the mustache. Um, hey guys; you are kind of heavy, you know? It feels like they are laying something down on top of me. Now my driver is arranging hoses. Piling them so that the weight on me has something to lean on. Something has happened to one of them who do not ride on me. My driver; his name is Mike by the way, but I bet you thought I did not know that - he is now waiting in the driver's seat. The others are busy at my rear. Then I feel the boss man and one other jump off me. The other is now running forward, but does not get in his normal place. Hey! Where is he going? And why is there still heaviness on top of me?

The boss practically jumps into his seat. Watch it, ok! I know something is up but I've been sitting here waiting for you for a while now. You don't need to pound on me like I've been holding you up you know?

I don't hear him say anything, but he probably did because suddenly Mike nearly strips my gears and then backs me up really quick. There is dust flying all around me. Mike never treats me like this. It's only one of the reasons why I love having this crew on me, the care that Mike takes with me. We have a special relationship , the two of us. But that's one of MY secrets.

Anyway, I digressed there. We are really flying down this road! My siren is blaring also! The boss is sitting funny. He's kind of half angled on his side, leaning against my door as he keeps an eye toward my rear. I still feel the weight on my top and know that the two men who usually ride in the jump seats aren't there. I saw one of them run forward and I'm guessing that the other one is on top of me. So the boss keeps glancing out my back window. Sometimes he looks at Mike or out the front.

Ok he just grabbed the mic from my dash and he's pulling on it really hard. Hey Boss, I think it's not supposed to stretch that far. Maybe you need to turn more towards Mike or the front of me. Man he sounds really uptight!

EEEEEEEEE

Ahhhh Mike! There's a turn up there..you need to slow down! MAN, HE'S NOT SLOWING DOWN! I THINK HE'S SPEEDING UP! What is going on? He is definitely gunning me more. Almost like he's trying to force even more speed out! This road is really curvy! Ease up! I'm not sure where we are headed right now but the boss just said something about being 15 minutes away. He's trying to speed up again. Like he's trying to cut down on that time. With the way this dust is flying around me, he better have a nice bath waiting.

EEEEEEEEE

OK, we have now bypassed the road home. We turn down a different street instead. Hey I've heard them talking about the building up in front of me. My partner has told me about this place occasionally. We talk a lot at night when we can't sleep. So for some reason I'm going there. Wonder why?

Um..Mike...I don't think I can fit under there. Careful with that turn now. What HAS gotten in to him? He's slower backing up this time than he was earlier but not as slow and careful as he usually is.

OK who are all of these people coming up behind me? Well at least they are lifting that weight off of me. Now can we go home, guys? Hey wait! Where are you going? Come back! Don't leave me here by myself! Mike, I thought you'd stay and explain things to me!

EEEEEEEEE

Oh shut up!

WHAT? You're here too! Where are you?

Of course I'm here. I'm ALWAYS here it seems.

Well I can't see you.

Trust me ! I'm a few spots down from you. Not next to you like I usually am. Might as well get comfortable. They won't be back for a while.

How do you know?

Cuz they just took one of my people in there. That's why all of your people went in. Something happened to him down there. It sounds serious.

OH that means you'll be here a while. I know your driver won't leave here.

Yeah I know. And you'll get a bath before me. They'll probably give you one as soon as they get back.

I hope so. There was so much dust flying back there.

Yeah I know. Your fireman couldn't see well. But he was speeding so I'm surprised we made it here.

Yeah I hear you. I couldn't believe how Mike was this time. Don't think I've ever seen him quite like this before.

EEEEEEEEEEE

Told you !

Told me what?

Here they come. You are going home. Guess I'll see you there.

Wait, they're taking you too.

Yeah it's that other guy again. Guess my guys are both staying here. Not surprising though. They are always here for each other. See you at home.

Yeah, see you. We can talk later.

That's all, folks!


End file.
